


Your Beautiful Baby

by Nativenewyorker



Series: Kiss Kiss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst and Humor, BAMFLaura, Creeper Peter, GenuisLydia, M/M, Pedophilia, ProtectiveStiles, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, SluttyDerek, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativenewyorker/pseuds/Nativenewyorker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was really tired of Derek Hale ruining relationship's.</p><p>(or the one where Derek Hale is the town slut and Stiles is out to get him only to discover that there's a lot more to Derek then he thought.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I don't have a beta to help with that, but if anyone is interested please hit me up!!!!

Stiles was going to kill him, No he was going to cut him up a bit then kill him. Stiles marched down the halls of Beacon Hills high school, looking for one specific asshole. He pushed passed Jackson and his jock friends to angry to make a remarks about the speeding ticket his dad slapped him with last night.  
" "Hey Stilinski, heard that your girlfriend finally came to her senses and dumped your ass to bad I wasn't there to tape it." Jackson smirked at Stiles while he high fives one of his stupid jock friend. Jackson's best friend Danny (overall nicest jock in the history of jock and sexy gay wonder of BHH.) did not look amused he shook his head in disappointment and walked off.  
"Yea Fuck you Jackson." Stiles didn't stop in his pursuit of vengeance especially since it was true, him and Heather weren't together anymore but not because she dumped him no in fact it was the opposite. Stiles was the one to break things off with his girlfriend after two years of dating, he couldn't stay with her after she confessed to cheating on him for Derek Hale the school slut. Heather had been paired with Hale by Mr.Harris in chemistry class. Stiles should've known it was the beginning of the end right there Hale has never been paired with a female partner that he didn't have sex with. Stiles had been naive to think Heather would have been impervious to Hale's demonic charm (the guy looked like a fucking super model) she didn't stand a chance. He understood, it still hurt like hell but he understood after Heather overcome with guilt confessed to the infidelity in tears. Stiles decided this will not happen again, how many girls(and guys because apparently the guys bisexual) have fallen into this devils trap? How many loving boyfriends/girlfriends have been hurt cause Hale couldn't keep it in his pants?. Well Stiles is tired of it, he's hurt and angry and he really wants to punch Derek Hale's face to the dirt.  
He continued down the hall until he saw him the biggest whore that has ever graced BH High. He was laughing at something Erica Reyes was saying like he didn't single handedly ruined one of the best things in Stiles life, his head was thrown back in amusement his gorgeous green eyes sparkling in joy ." The I just rolled out of bed hair" was in a sexy tossed mess like always, he was wearing black jeans that looked painted on a white t-shirt that was a little short leaving a little of his hip bones showing. Him and Erica were giving off the "we don't give a Fuck about anyone here vibes" and suddenly Stiles was hit with such rage who was Hale to be having a marvelous time when he ruined Stiles relationship. He rushed over to them and slammed Hale's locker shut so hard the sound traveled through the hall effectively cutting Hale off mid laugh.  
"What the fuck is your problem Hale!?"  
"What do you want Stilinski?" he crosses his arm taking a step towards Stiles.  
Stiles wasn't intimidated He met Hale's glare with one of his own. "Do you make it a habit of sleeping with other peoples girlfriends or was it just mine?". Hale didn't even blink at the accusation just rolled his eyes.  
"Who the hell are you talking about? and shouldn't you be hashing this out with her instead of trying to pathetically protect your ego." Stiles balls up his fist because the fact that Hale doesn't remember he sleep with Heather is a hit to the pride in itself.  
"Heather you slept with her and don't even try lying because she already told me the truth. Isn't it enough that you sleep with basically anyone who will give you the time of day! Do you have to go for taken people also, just because you're a walking STD pamphlet doesn't mean you have to but other people in jeopardy also!"  
Erica looks murderous and is probably about rip Stiles head off but Hale looks cool as a fucking cucumber his head tilted in thought. "Heather...Heather, oh yea I remember 69 girl right?" he looked at Erica for conformation. There was a gasp in the gathering crowd and Hale turned back to Stiles with a smirk.  
"You should be thanking me she was the worst at giving head."  
Stiles. Saw. Red.


	2. Make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

The Sheriff sighs as he listens to his son's principal nervously explain why Stiles was going to be suspended from school grounds. He couldn't help but think where did the time go, he looked over at Stiles hunched down in the chair eyes clearly expressing how fed up he was of this. His chin was in his left palm his right eye sporting a new bruise and his busted lip looked painful, The Sheriff sighs once more and wonders what Claudia would think of all this their son getting in his first fight. Against district attorney Talia Hale's son of all people.

"Now I know Stiles hasn't ever been in this kind of trouble before Sheriff but it just wouldn't send a positive message to the other students if I suspend Derek and let Stiles go."

Mrs.Argent actually looks genuinely regretful, The Sheriff understands Stiles despite all his quirkiness is one of top of his class he along with Lydia Martin have the top scores in their grade. So she really doesn't want to suspend Stiles for the only incident in the three years Stiles has attended BH High, but she knows that if both boys don't get equal punishment Talia Hale will certainly call for retribution.

"It's what ever Principal A, Dad can we go now I gotta get some ice on this eye." Stiles got up already collecting his bag from floor and making his way to the door.

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes, giving a nod to Mrs. Argent "will be in touch later Victoria." 

She smiles at both Stilinski's "I'm really sorry Stiles I'll make sure Allison drops off all your homework." Stiles nods and they make their way out the room. Scott McCall Stile's best friend since toddler hood is waiting for them outside the school and soon as he sees them he runs over to Stiles.

"Dude! What the hell. Getting into a fight with Derek Hale without me? Come on Stiles I would have had your back!"

"Oh really, would you have. Is this new found blood lust something your mom and me should talk about?" The Sheriff arches a brow at him. Scott shakes is head real quick.

"Uh I was totally joking Mr. S."

"Yea that's what I thought son." Stiles scoffs in mock offense giving Scott a baffled look. "Are you saying you don't think I'm strong enough to take down Derek Hale, I'm hurt Scotty deeply and truly hurt." Both Scott and his father rolls their eyes at Stiles dramatics. 

"Come on Scott let me drop you off before your mother leaves for work." Stiles gets in the back of the police cruiser with Scott instead of riding shot gun he really wasn't in the mood to see the disappointment in his dads face. After dropping of Scott they ride in tense silence, pulling up in their drive way Stiles waits until his dad opens the door. "are you mad with me?" he looks down at his shoes Stiles never could take anger or disappointment well. 

"No Stiles I'm not."

The Sheriff makes his way into the kitchen to grab a beer,Stiles trails along "wait your really not mad at me, because I totally went ape shit on Mrs. Hale son. Not that he didn't deserve it because he really did but I couldn't control myself I mean he just kept saying this really messed up stuff about Heather and then BAM it was on like donkey Kong.then it was over and Scott was pulling us apart and Erica was yelling at the teachers and everyone was screaming, I'm pretty sure Greenburg was crying but that might have more to do with coach, anyway your not mad?" . Stiles looked at his father who looked like he was two seconds from laughter.

"No Stiles I am not angry." His Dad smiled and shook his head because he didn't give a damn what anyone said his son was no coward. "I'm not gonna say I agree with what you did but I understand why you did it. It doesn't matter who his mother is Stiles If Derek Hale provoked you into starting a fight then he needs to face the consequences. Do I wish you were strong enough to just walk away? sure. But I know how hard that is at your age just from now on keep the fighting to self defense only please."

 

Stiles smiled and gave his dad a lazy salute"Yes sir. I'm gonna go start on my homework you should order some pizza for dinner!" he give his dad a brief hug then makes his way upstairs to most likely call Scott with the full story.

Sheriff Stilinski sighs "He gets the fighting spirit from you Claudia."and if he swears he can hear his wife laughing well that's stays with him.


	3. but I didn't shoot the Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Parrish didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter, I'm sorry for all the mistakes

Stiles went with his father to work the next morning even though he was up at an ungodly hour. They drove down to the station, stopping for donuts and coffee on the way (glaze for the sheriff and blueberry for Stiles). Walking in Stiles saw the rest of his father's deputies slow going in the morning, he stopped at Deputy Rhonda's desk his old babysitter turned cop.

 

"Heyyyy Ronnie what's up?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows while leaning on her desk, Her coffee and pumpkin spice donut in hand.

 

Ronnie was Stiles dream girl growing up she was ten years older than him but at five Stiles thought her blonde hair and blue eyes were everything. Then stiles went to kindergarten and it was Lydia Martin until he met Heather in junior year.

Ronnie rolled her eyes "That better be for me or I have a taser with your name on it." She snatched the bag out of his hands and took a sip of her coffee. 

 

"Are you threatening your bosses son, because I thought our bond was bigger than that."

"Yea right, so is true you got suspended from school because you started a pointless fight with Derek Hale."

 

Stiles scrunched his nose to the thought that his fight with Derek was pointless. "How do you even know that? Its literally only been twelve hours there's no way it got around that quick." 

 

Ronnie scoffed because of course it gets around when a Hale gets in a fight. "Derek told Matthew who told Cora who told Nick who told Diana who told Margaret who told Barney Who told Laura and Laura told me sooooo yea..."

Stiles spluttered "Wait Derek told his siblings about me!?" because the last thing he wanted was the Hale siblings making his life miserable. Ronnie laughed. "Technically he only told one of his siblings, relax Stiles you know how much Cora likes you." Stiles relaxed Cora the third youngest of the Hale siblings she also happened to be the sweetest of the bunch. Cora was in the junior deputies program when she was a kid, her and Stiles bonded over having one parent left Cora's father died the same year as his mother and that made it easier for them to bond. Stiles knew Cora would have Stiles back if one of her siblings seek revenge.

"Deputy Smith where is Deputy Parrish?" the Sheriff came out his office with a manila folder. He stopped at the missing deputy's desk that was across from Ronnie's. "I have no idea sir he's usually here before his shift. " she took the folder from the Sheriff and put on her desk "I'll go over this til he gets here." she pinched Stiles ear "No more fights you hear."

 

"Yea yea I hear ya. No more punching asshole narcissists." 

 

The Sheriff gave her a exasperated "what can you do" face and dragged him back to his office to have him help (punished) with paper work. 

 

Stiles was an hour in and on his third pile when Deputy Parrish came in followed by Derek Hale himself. Parrish was dressed in his civilian clothes and was probably gonna change in the locker room but Derek looked straight off a runway ( when doesn't he). His black jeans that had to be painted on him were barely covering his hip bones, he had a deep green henley that was doing wonders for his biceps. He had on those infuriating aviator sunglasses and a leather jacket that looked suspiciously like the one Ronnie gave Parrish for christmas last year.

 

"Well I wasn't expecting that development." the Sheriff stared after them as they made their way to Parrish desk Derek stopped to talk to Ronnie smiling like it was perfectly natural of him to invade Stiles territory. Derek passed what looked like a phone to Ronnie and gave Parrish a little wave before walking out the station without a glance at Stiles. 

 

He stomped to the traitors desk "what the hell was that Parrish since when do you hang out with Derek Hale?" Parrish shrugged his traitor shoulders and honest to god blushed. "Laura and Ronnie left their phones at my place and Derek came to pick them up and then he gave me a ride to work." Stiles slumped his shoulders because of course that's why Parrish would willingly be seen with Derek manwhore Hale.

 

"Wait didn't he come to your house last night also?" Ronnie pushed her chair over to join the conversation. Parrish turned tomato red and started stuttering, "well I mean... He didn't...exactly leave." Parrish rubbed the back of his neck "He came over ... one thing lead to another ."

Stiles groaned in despair Parrish has been caught in the sexy venus fly trap that is Derek Hale. Ronnie looked scandalized (probably gleeful to know something about Derek before Laura) " Oh my God Parrish what about Jenna I thought you loved her?" The deputy shrugged his shoulders, "She went to college across the country and I really don't know how to bring up a break up conversation."

Stiles shook his head very disappointed in the world at the moment, "Dude what the hell ?yesterday you were all for going on a spontaneous rode trip to surprise her and now your fucking Derek Hale king of slut bags." Parrish sighs and gets up and grabs his bag with his uniform "Derek isn't that bad Stiles and he really talked some sense to me, If Jenna isn't trying to make this relationship work why should I?" he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the locker room.

 

Stiles looked at Ronnie who just rolled her eyes and pushed back to her desk. Stiles shakes his head, entering his dads office the Sheriff looked up from the work he was doing and took in his sons face. "Everything alright there son?"

"huh I guess you could say that, other than the fact that Derek Hale is single handedly destroying loving relationships. I mean Dad it's like this guy has a mutant power that seduces people into cheating on their lovers. I didn't even know Parrish was into guys til now .

 

" Stiles it takes two to tango ,if these people are deciding sleeping with Hale is more important than the boyfriends or girlfriends they already have maybe it wasn't all that important anyway."

Stiles nodded his head not really listening, the Sheriff must have known he wasn't because he sighs and went back to his work. "Hey dad do you mind if I head back early?" . The Sheriff waved his hand in a dismissed manner and Stiles practically bolted out. 

 

>He needed to get home he had plans to make, He was going to put an end to Derek Hale's home wrecker ways

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it folks , more to come later this week!!!!!


End file.
